SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: THE CHAOS EMERALD CHRONICLES
by deathsia
Summary: 15 years later after the BLACK ARMS invaded earth and shadow defeated them shadow is for the first time in his life feeling lonely. He then learns that Maria may still be alive and runs off to find out the truth behind this rumor! ""ON HOLD""


**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG:**

**THE **

**CHAOS EMERALD CHRONICLES**

"My past….is nothing more than a memory now. I have defeated Black doom and saved the planet…but why do I feel empty…like something is missing." Shadow thought to himself staring out on the city in the dead of night as he sat on a skyscraper ledge.

Shadow then stood up and used chaos control to teleport himself safely to the ground and began to walk down the sidewalk looking lost in thought.

As shadow walks down the street he notices a newspaper vendor and saw a picture of a grown woman on with a headline.

"WOMAN FOUND NEAR THE REMAINS OF THE BLACK COMET!" The headline said which caught shadows attention completely. He punched the glass without hesitation shatter it and yanked the newspaper out of the vendor and began to read.

"A woman was reported to have been sighted near where the black comet sat on our very planet before it disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared. The woman was taken in for questioning by local officials but shortly after sources say was taken by government officials and has not been seen since. We will keep you up to date on this matter as soon as possible." Shadow looked at the woman in the photograph and closed his eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

Maria and Shadow run through the halls of the ARK as GUN soldiers chase them.

They then stop in a room with an escape pod with room for only one. Before shadow can do anything, Maria shoves shadow into the capsule and locks the door behind him. Just then one of the gun soldiers' points a gun at Maria to which she gasps in horror. Everything then goes black just before shadow hears gun shots being fired.

"MARIA!!!" Shadow yells out into the darkness.

*END FLASHBACK*

Shadow snaps his eyes open and looks around."It's can't be her….but I have to be sure!" Shadow says as she speeds toward the place where the comet once rested on the earth's surface.

Meanwhile back at Sonic, Miles, Cream the rabbit, and cheese's house….

"Do you know where shadow is?" Amy asked Miles as he worked on his airplane "The Tornado" in the front yard.

"Nope I haven't seen him all day…he seems to be more scarce now at days then he was before." Miles said not looking up as she continued to work on his Airplane.

**(FYI: I hate sonic but I can't bash him in this fic or it'll just kill the story…T_T)**

Just then Sonic walks out the backdoor and up to them."Hey guys! You're still working on that Airplane Tails?" Sonic asked humorously.

Miles then whacks his head on the Tornado's underside and slides from under it looking rather annoyed.

"I'm not a kid anymore sonic! The name is Miles! Not Tails! How many times do I have to say this?!" Miles exclaimed in an annoyed tone before sliding himself under the tornado again to work on it.

"Sorry buddy…old habits die hard…" Sonic said striking a classic sweat drop."Anyways I have been wondering where Shadow is myself. He's being more distant than usual…not that he wasn't pretty distant from me to begin with but still…" Sonic trailed off seemingly getting lost in his own thoughts.

Just then Cream comes running out the back door."Guys you better come look at the TV! Shadow's on it!" Cream said in a panicked tone which caused everyone to gasp and Miles to hit his head on the underside of the Tornado again and slide from under it sitting up and running behind everyone as they piled into house to see what was on the TV.

Meanwhile near the remote GUN facility….

"Ok I will only ask this nicely once...Where is the woman you have kept captive?!" Shadow said in an aggravated tone.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about!" The officer said in a scared tone as he looked at the hole in the wall behind shadow and the flames and destroyed army tanks that lay behind him.

Shadow simply smiled "Something tells me you're lying…You all know who I am so it goes without saying you know who Maria is too! Either way you've sealed your fate by lying to me…." Shadow said and began to glow a bright red.

"CHAOS………BLAST!!!!!" Shadow yelled causing a massive wave of chaos energy to surge from him annihilating the GUN soldiers in the room and destroying one section of the facility in a huge explosion.

Meanwhile back at Sonic's house….

"We are watching from helicopter as what looks to be a black hedgehog destroying a Car factory and oh my god! A section of the factory just went up in flames!" The news reporter said zooming in on Shadow's Chaos Blast attack.

Sonic stared at the TV screen for a few moments before looking at Miles."I'll bet you 100 Chilidogs that place is no Car factory! If Shadow's there it can be only one place…"Sonic said trailing off until Sonic and Miles both said simultaneously "A GUN Facility!"

"Fire up the tornado Miles! We need to get there as soon as possible!" Sonic exclaimed to which Miles simply nodded and ran out the door to start up the Tornado."But why would shadow do this? What reason would he have to attack a GUN Facility unprovoked? It doesn't make sense! I know shadow has never really cared for humans but he's never been one to outright kill them without good reason….and I need to know what that reason is and stop him!" Sonic thought to himself before he speed out the door and jumped on the Tornado as it took off.

**(Sorry for the short first chapter…I'm still working out the overall plot…but I think you get the idea of what the basic one is=^.^=)**


End file.
